


Carnival

by BlueBird130



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, I need sleep, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lots of Angst, Tim Drake is Red Robin, alfred is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird130/pseuds/BlueBird130
Summary: Jason Todd goes on the ride of his life. Literally. Will his family be able to save him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my first fic I ever posted on FanFiction.net and it was how I got into writing fanfic. My writing has gotten better since then, but I haven't gone back and re-written the chapters so the first few are very poorly written. I apologize. The more recent chapters are much better and I hope to continue getting better!

God, I hate clowns. I was fighting on the east side when, I'd estimate twenty attacked me. I fought and got about fifteen down before one of them came up behind me and stabbed a syringe into my neck. I dropped like a stone and heard laughter as I fell into unconsciousness.

Now I was dazed and starting to take on my surroundings. I was tied to a pole with, my face leaning against it's cold surface. I was sitting on something and my legs were dangling on either side. I tried to sit up to see where I was but a wave of nausea washed over me when I did and my head slammed back into the pole.

So instead I focused on the chains that bound me to this place. they were metal so if I could find the lock then I could get out. but the lock was located down the chain just out of my arms reach. Whoever put me here, this wasn't their first time going against my kind.

I groaned as my head began to throb and my legs hurt. Since I couldn't escape I started cataloging my injuries and discomforts. My legs had been broken or at least my ankles were sprained so that meant no running out of here until they healed, my hands were dislocated by the wrists, my shoulders were dislocated, and I had several cracked ribs. there was no escape even if I could get off the chains.

I heard heavy foot steps and I became alert very quickly. there were two sets although the second was much lighter than the first. I thought of Grayson. who ever the second pair of steps belonged to they were acrobat's feet. I tried to turn my head but was greeted by pain. so I stayed there leaning trying to get over the immense pain while I listened to my captors get closer.

An animalistic growl escaped my lips and I forced myself to look over at them. the growl grew louder, both from pain and hatred. I saw white skin and red smiles. the loud colors appearing from the darkness made me squint briefly. I hated being this weak but I had to stay strong in the face of my murderer.

"Good evening Mister Hood. I hope you don't mind our intrusion but I thought you needed to lighten up lately. You really are turning into a Bat. Always so serious. take a breather and enjoy the carnival."

Harley cart- wheeled her way over to a control panel and pressed a big red button. the thing I was sitting on started to rise up and it seemed to float in the air. it was really intriguing for a millisecond before the thing tipped over and dumped me off. the chains held my wrists to the pole and I screamed out in pain as gravity pulled me down making everything that was broken stretch out. I gasped and tried to hold in the pan not wanting to give satisfaction to the Joker. Loud carnival music filled the cavern I was in and I finally got a good look around. I was in the middle of a huge carnival. I remembered this place from when I was little. it had been abandoned twenty years before I was even born but it was never torn down. now it was my place of torture. as I rose up I blacked out from the pain and laughter I heard from down below.


	2. Mirrors, Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo this is torture for me, looking at the terrible writing I did.

Ouch, ouch crap.

As my sluggish brain woke up the first thing it registered was that my wrists and chest hurt like crap.

I slowly opened my eyes, and tried to recognize my surroundings. So tall roof, looks like it is made of stretchy stuff, wait am I in a tent?!

Then all the memories came flooding back like an open dam.

The cold hard chains wrapped around my wrists. Then the gradually getting faster jerking movements of the freaking plastic HORSE. Then how I got tipped over and how my wrists got dislocated. And last but not least the slow cackling voice that sounded so agonizingly close. So close that you could just reach out and strangle the life out of the murderous monster. So so ... Close to wrap my hands and :... Strangle..

Snap out of it Todd!

I opened my eyes again and braced my self. But I couldn't brace myself for what I saw.

Thousands of Jason Peter Todd Wayne's staring right back at me.

I tried to raise my head and body up and as soon as I did the other Jason's did also. Then it hit me

Mirrors! God, I hate mirrors because they reminded me of a circus. Oh wait! I am in a CIRCUS!

I slowly and carefully got to my feet and started staggering toward nowhere. Obviously my captor wanted me to get out because my bonds where so carelessly tied to me.

I repeat: God, I hate mirrors!

I felt like every bone in my upper body was crushed. Which probably wasn't far from the truth.

I dragged my broken body toward the next hallway, years of training from Bruce was useless in this broken body, because I kept running into mirrors.

Finnaly I got out of that hallway, but he next one was worse; much worse.

"So our little jay bird awakes." The mysterious voice used my childhood nickname as an insult, as if he knew what would hurt my pride.

"So my unknown captor continues to be a coward!"

"Tsk, tsk. I think you know very well who I am."

then it hit me! The clown like laugh, the circus. It only leads to one thing... The Joker.

I must have shown realization becauseVery Joker said,"Ah, so it took you this long to realize."

"Just shut UP!" I screamed.

"Very well, just let me say one more thing: If you get out of here I will give you a six minute head start.

Oh well that would be real helpful, but I couldn't say that because the Joker just left. I stumbled down the next hallway and saw a sight that chilled me to the bone. Every mirror was filled with someone besides me. Bruce calling my name and accusing me of being rash, Alfred looking disappointed, my "mother" smoking and giving me over to the Joker. All the things that haunt me. Finally I got out, but as soon as I stepped out a hissing noise came from behind me. I started to get lightheaded, just great GAS!

"Oops, I lied! You don't get a head start!" Came the Joker. That voice was the last thing that filled my head as I hit the ground.


	3. The Torturing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the writing gets better.

Jason's POV

"Helloooooo? Little birdie? It is your uncle J. Wake up!" A sharp slap brought me out of the land of fuzz. I painfully opened my eyes to see a gruesome grin staring at me.

"Good, you are awake. Now the real fun can start!" He cackles manically, then the hot poker came.

The next few hours were a big blur of pain, and screams. Aparently I wasn't the only prisoner here, judging from how I would get breaks from the constant reminder that I was his. His, his prisoner, right now he owned me. My very existence was still alive because he wanted me to be alive.

Right now was the biggest break I got yet, but it was the worst. Why? Because I found out who the other prisoners are. My brothers.

"J-J-Jason?" I heard a feeble voice say. Instantly I freaked, that was Tim.

"Timmy, that you?" I gasp through a haze of pain because my throat was sore and scratchy. Then I hear another voice.

"Jay Bird?!" Great, now my older brother Dick is also here, just my luck Damian will also be kidnapped.

"Look who we also got!" I heard the crazy clown say.

I open my eyes and groan, it is Damian…

"Now the whole gang is here! Including Batsy and Alfred." Good god! They got Alfred, and Bruce. We are soooo dead meat.

So of course my stupid little brother, Damian speaks up," You clown! You will never beat my father and Alfred!"

"Shut up Damian!" The whole code names not real names rule was blown to bits already, so I decided to ditch what was left of it.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that is no way to talk to your little brother. Jason." The mocking murderer taunted," But, back to what the little Damian said; we have gotten to little Batsy and Alfred. They will be joining us shortly.

Shortly was actually right then, two goons walked in carrying a laptop with a live feed on it.

" Here boss, we planted the camera in their cell."

At once all four of us gasped, because on the camera was a unmasked, in civilian clothes Bruce Wayne, that wasn't the worst of it. Alfred was collapsed on the ground with blood all over him.


	4. Assessment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ._.

At once all four of us gasped, because on the camera was an unmasked, in civilian clothes Bruce Wayne, that wasn't the worst of it. Alfred was collapsed on the ground with blood all over him. At first I couldn't say a word, because Joker knew the way to send a dagger of emotional pain into my chest," B-b-Bruce?"

"Oh yes, yes it is your daddy-waddy! Not some fake stunt but your very own butler and pops." Joker sneered.

"Joker! You, you, I will get you for this!" Jason screamed. I know he has got the worst of this because he had been gone for two and a half weeks! Just yesterday we got a note saying 'emmeet me at the abandon warehouse by the docks' and when we got there and were gassed before we could do something. So, this bastard separated us from Bruce and Alfred! But, to be worse let us see them, and hear them!

"Boys, can you bring our other two guests into the chamber; with the rest of us?" called Joker to his goons.

"Right 'o boss." The most stupid one replied, even I knew something was going to happen because Joker hates being referred to like that.

Joker turned around to face him," Joe, would like to smell this flower?" He gestured to the flower on his suit.

"Joe" backed up," Um… no sir?"

"Too bad!" The clown jumped forward and pressed the flower up to the thugs face, suddenly "Joe" started convulsing violently and screaming; because, forming on his face was a gruesome grin.

Joker turned to the rest of his men," Do not ever smart mouth me; now go get the other prisoners, is that clear boys?" They all muttered," Yes sir, yep, uh huh." And scurried out of the room as fast as they could.

He looked back at us, "Ok, everyone get ready to look their best. Daddy and Alfie are coming!" He skipped out of the room to go get our father.

I jump (not really still tied down) into action," Jason, Tim, Damian, everyone conscience?"

Damian," I might have a broken ankle, but I am ok Grayson t-t." Ok Dami is fine if he "t-t"ed.

Jason moaned," My arm is dislocated…" his voice faded," But it isn't b-b-bad." OK… now Timmy.

Tim," I-I am ok." He was whispering… something is wrong!

"Timothy! Tell me what is wrong!" I winced, that hurt; something must be wrong with my windpipe. I look over and my eyes widened, because he was bleeding badly by his stomach

"I-I-I resisted the gas and one of his goons shot me…" his voice faded off but I couldn't say anything because then Alfred and Bruce were shoved into the room half carried and supported by guards!


	5. The Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is literally no format in this and I'm dying.

The last two weeks have been torture, and that is not a word I use lightly. Jason disappeared off the grid 14 days, 3 hours and 57 seconds counting. I have gotten no sleep, no breaks and no news that Jason is anywhere. Until yesterday. I was in the Bat Cave looking around on the internet, and GCPD's communication wave for any sign of him. My patient was on a very, very, very thin string at the moment so when Dick practically crashed through the door I snapped," For God's sake, Richard! Could you knock?! Or at least come in quieter?" He shrinks down for a second and I immediately feel bad for yelling at him. But, he recovers quickly," Bruce! You will not believe what I found!

He then continues on with a recount of what he found." I was coming home from school late because I was helping this kid with math." Dick tutors now? Wow, I really must have been engrossed in finding Jason I hadn't paid attention to any of my other kids," As, I was walking home this beat up, old car with darkly tinted windows stops right next to me." Dick takes a huge gulp of air and starts again," The passenger window rolls down and I see a thug with sunglasses on, even though it was cloudy. Thug number one hands me an envelope, while another thug (thug number two) opens the door behind first thug and kicks me to the ground. They speed off so fast I picked myself up and they were already gone." I could tell that he was really shaken so I say," Ok, Dick. Calm down, just hand me the envelope, alright chum?" When he hands it to me my heart nearly stops, written in it was the words meet me at the abandoned warehouse, you know which one. Underneath the words was a picture of my Jason, completely covered from the waist down in crimson blood. When I get to this picture I hear a muffled little scream behind me.

Whipping around I see Damian shoving Tim to the ground and saying," Ugh Drake! You have blown our cover to bits!" Cowering Tim meekly says," Sorry Damian…" "Tt" Was Damian's only reply to Timmy's apology. I grab Damian and Tim and put them apart. "Damian, do not talk to your brother like that!" I angrily say. "I am sorry Father. Drake and I were just hoping we could find out where Todd went by ourselves. We heard Grayson saying he had a lead so we followed him in here. Drake," He glares at Tim," Blew our cover by screaming like a little child." God, Damian drives me up the wall. "Timmy it was fine," I console him, turning to Dick who was whistling some movie tune. Moving so I can see all three of my sons I sigh then say," Here is the plan: Dick, Timmy and Damian. I am giving you the most important task of all. Locating Jason." Tim raises his hand warily and I inwardly face palm myself what was I thinking giving Tim permission to go? "Yes, Tim?" "Well, um. There is multiple abandon warehouses in Gotham, so how will we know which one?" Good point, I must be really tried to have missed that," How about you three split up, but," I add," Stay on commas. Whoever thinks you have found the one with Jason in it, tell the others your coordinates and Dick you will send them to me and Alfred here at the Bat Cave. We will decide a plan from then on, and do not go into any warehouses without the other two! Understood?" They all nod, let's go find Jason.


	6. "I Got This"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, see this is where it starts getting better. I was gone for a few months because of personal issues and when I came back my writing started developing more.

As I'm running from rooftop to rooftop I think back to the conversation we had with Bruce. He seemed so distracted, it was strange. Usually he's the calm in the storm, the one we can depend on, but he seemed to be depending on us. Alfred had been getting worried, partially about Jason, partially about Bruce; Bruce hadn't eaten in days an hadn't gotten any sleep. I doubt he would be much use in a fight, but then again he is Batman so he would find some way to still kick ass.

A buzz in my ear shocks me out of my thoughts as I hear a voice coming in through my ear piece.

"Nightwing here."

"It's me, "Bruce," Have you found anything yet? Any sign of Ja- Red Hood? No real names on comms.

"No, not yet. But, as soon as I do I'll tell you. It will take a while, get some rest. You won't be able to save Hood if you fall asleep in the middle of a fight."

I hear a tired sigh," Fine, but tell Penny One the second you get a lead. And check on Red Robin and Robin, make sure they haven't gotten themselves hurt."

"Okay, okay, I got it. Now go sleep, an eat something. Nightwing out." Even if he didn't get something to eat, I'm pretty sure Alfred would force him to get some substance. Now, to find where Timmy and Damian are.

"Red Robin, Robin, its Nightwing. What's your position?" I ask.

All that came over the line was static. Crap! I need to find them! I decide to call Alfred to see if he can locate them, then I'll go from there.

"Penny One, Nightwing calling. You there?"

His upper class British voice responded almost immediately," I am here. What is it you need?"

"Can you tell me Robin and Red Robin's location; they aren't answering their comm units."

"Yes, give me one moment." Barely any time passes then he says," It seems… that their tracker units have been disabled? Odd. Their last known location was at the old amusement park, right next to Barn Road. Should I inform Batman of this recent development?"

"No, don't wake him." I'll get hell from Bruce later for not telling him what is happening but, he shouldn't worry. I got this.

"Thank you for the help, I'll see if I can find them. Let you know as soon as I do. Nightwing signing off for now."

I wonder why Dami and Tim were at an old amusement park, they were told to scope out warehouses.

I encountered nobody along the way there, mainly because it was in a very shady part of town where not a lot of activity happens in the day. Eventually I arrived at the partially torn down old county fair. Why would Timmy and Damian be here, of all places?!

A sudden noise behind me alerts me of someone else's presence. As I spin around I didn't grab my weapons because I'm pretty sure it's just a crack head or some junkie, no one I should have a problem with. But, as soon as I turn around I got hit with a sharp upper cut, and then a jab to my stomach. Doubling over I try to regain my breath, I quickly crouch down and as I'm gasping for air I sweep my attacker off his feet. Recovering I look up and see that the man lying on the ground was wearing the trademark clown mask of… no… it can't be. The man who attacked me was a goon Joker hired. Obviously a higher up one, because he was a much better fighter than the usual run of the mill thugs.

I rush toward the man who was readying himself for another go, but I never gave him a chance. I dodge his first punch and catch the second with my palm, then deliver a swift hit to his jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"And that, is how you do it folks!" A quick bow to an imaginary audience before heading further into the amusement park, which has a very ironic sign

Good Times Ahead!

I really doubt that.


	7. Failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting better.

Tim Drake (Red Robin)'s POV

This is before Damian and his trackers went off, so they are still looking around Gotham.

"Hah hah! Catch me if you can Robin!" I was gliding from building to building, while Damian and I were looking for any sign of Jason.

Glancing back, I saw that Damian was gaining on me. When I turned the right way again I quickly spread my arms and let the wings on my Red Robin suit spread, because I was running off the edge of the building I was standing on. I quickly zipped back up to the next one, landing softly.

I felt a tap on my shoulder," I have caught you! Who's the loser now, Red Robin?" Damian, he caught up while I had faltered.

"C'mon Robin, we should do some actual looking. Racing across rooftops doesn't count. Besides, Batman is worried sick."

Damian sighed," I'm pretty sure we all are."

I didn't reply, I was stunned. Usually Damian acts like he's above all of us, and doesn't care much, this rare act of emotion is, uncommon. We always forget that he IS just a kid, a highly trained, rude, obnoxious kid; but still.

Putting my arm over him I said,"Let's start looking Dami."

"T-t. No real names remember?" He said, shrugging off my arm, the touching moment gone.

"We should split up, you head west, I'll go west. See anything an call me." He nodded and we headed our separate directions.

We searched our separate areas for a good 30 minutes without finding anything suspicious.

It was 15 minutes later when Damian called me.

"Red Robin! Please, pick up!" His frantic voice came over the comm.

Answering I said," Robin, its Red Robin. What's the matter?!"

"Um, I think I might have found something, and it came with a welcoming party…"

I swiftly replied. "Robin, where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm close to the abandoned fair, I'm in need of hel-" His voice was cut off by various sounds of conflict and the sound of a body hitting the floor before all I heard was static.

My hand went up to my ear piece," Robin! Robin! Are you there?" Threw caution to the wind and said," DAMIAN?!"

I was already on my way there, my legs going as fast as they could.

What if this was a trap?

Is Damian ok?

Is Jason ok?

Thousands of worry filled thoughts flew through my head, as I flew over buildings. By the time I got there I saw six steroid-munching, masked thugs engaged in battle with Damian.

I jumped off the roof I was on, and landed right next to Damian, immediately readying myself for a fight.

"Robin!" I called over my shoulder, as we fought back to back," Who are these guys?"

"I can't tell *huff*, all I know is that they seemed to be very well *huff* trained!" He spun through the air, kicking two of the enemies in their faces.

I was distracted by my three, but turned around just in time to see a goon inject a syringe filled with some blue liquid into Damian.

"Aarrrgh!" I knocked away the closest enemies to me, and rushed over to the stumbling Robin.

The attackers backed away, but I was too pre-occupied to notice as I ran to Damian.

He reached out toward me, eyes bleary, and said with slurred words," He-help…" His eyes closed, and he fell to the ground.

I caught him before he could hit, and pulled him in to me.

"Robin, Robin? Can you hear me?" After checking his pulse I was relived to found out that he was merely unconscious.

I was reaching into my uniforms pocket, to find my enhanced smelling salts, but didn't get to.

I felt a prick on my neck, and quickly turned around to see a huge man standing over me with a dripping needle. When I tried to stand I fell over, my vision blurring, pain racking my body.

As light gave way to darkness I saw the same man beating Dami with a bat, over and over again, his blood staining the ground.

I'm sorry Bruce, I failed…


	8. All Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer, better chapters coming your way.

Tim?! What's wrong?" Dick shouted, twisting around trying to get a better view of his injured brother.

Damian inched closer to the fallen boy, an anxious look on his face. "Drake…Timothy!"

Tim groggily moved, pressing a hand to his blood stained side. "Is he back?" He asked, while glancing toward the place Joker exited.

Ripping a piece of his shirt off, Dick moved over to Tim and pressed the cloth to his side. "No, not yet."

He pressed his eyes shut and moaned, "It hurts..."

"Shhhh. I know." Dick wiped his hand over Tim's forehead, and then turned to Jason. "Jason." The retired Boy Wonder snapped out of concerned mother mode and back into NightWing. "Do you have any clue where exactly we are?" Before Jason could answer, the door swung open with a bang, and Bruce and Alfred entered with a gun to their back. Dick looked at Bruce, as if trying to convey a message, but Bruce shook his head and motioned to Alfred, obviously, he couldn't fight back or else Alfred would be killed.

"Oh yay! It's like a family reunion!" The clown cackled, shoving Alfred and Bruce into the room. The older man's knees buckled, sending him to the floor, and sending Bruce right to his side. With a beaten look on his face, Bruce picked him up and brought him over to the boys, and gently placed him next to Tim.

"Boys, a-are you ok." Bruce's eyes flickered to Timothy's bloody body, to Jason cradling his arm, to Damian glaring at the Joker, to Dick looking anxiously at his butler, then finally at the man who made this happen. His eyes narrowed and he shakily stood.

"What have you done?!" Bruce growled and stormed up to the clown. His goons reached for their clubs, ready to strike down the fallen Batman.

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy. Or should I say Bruce? What are you going to do, when I hold the very life of your sons in my fist?" The tone of Joker's voice got gradually darker and he closed his fist, to add effect. Bruce stepped backwards, and protectively attempted to shield his family. Dick stood up and limped over to his adoptive father, standing next to him.

Raising and eyebrow Joker said," Oh, what is this? A little rebellion? Well how do you like this?" With a flick of his hand a goon started walking over to Damian.

Bruce jumped in front of the man,"Not one more move." The man proceeded to keep walking and Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled it behind the big man's body with a jerk.

"You take one more step toward my family and I will permentatly dislocate your arm. Do you understand?" At the last three words he pulled the arm tighter and tighter making the man grunt in pain.

Joker gave a small smile then pulled out a gun and aimed it at his old foe. "How about you release my minion or," He aimed the gun at Alfred," Your little butler gets it."

While Bruce and the clown stared at each other in a stand off, Jason inched closer to Damian.

"We have to do something." He whispered, while holding his dislocated arm tightly to his chest.

Damian looked toward the unconscious butler, then to then barely conscious Tim. "We don't have many options here, Todd."

"Ok boys, let's let this little family have some alone time. Tah-tah! See you in a bit guys!" Joker and his minions left the room, and Bruce immediately rushed over to Alfred and Tim.

"Oh God. Timothy, Alfred." He looked at Jason. "What's the matter with him?"

Dick came over and started taking Red Robin's blood stained shirt off. "He got hit with a bullet by one of those assholes' guns. We need to help him Bruce!"

Jason motioned with his good toward Alfred, "What happened to Alfred, Bruce?"

He leaned over to his butler and gently shook him. "I tried to fight Joker's hired thugs, they didn't take it out on me, and they attacked Alfred."

"Any major wounds?" Dick asked as he assessed Tim's upper chest.

Bruce unbuttoned the lower buttons on Alfred's shirt. "The third and fourth ribs have been broken, thankfully he's unconscious."

Jason groaned," Oh God… Here we go again."

As he said that the doors opened and Joker came in, with a sneer on his face.


	9. Surviving

I was crouched down next to Alfred when Joker came back in," Stay away." I growled, glaring at the man holding us prisoner.

"Now that's no way to treat an old friend!" He cackled, but still stood a few feet away. My eyes quickly glanced around; I could tell from the holes in the walls that there probably were guns pointed at us, so I couldn't directly attack him without risking our lives further. Jason was leaning up against a wall, clearing in more pain than he was letting on. He had been here longer than anyone, no doubt he had sustained multiple beatings, I could tell that one of his arms was dislocated and he seemed to be barely conscious. Tim still had a bullet lodged in his side, and he was quickly losing blood despite the cloth wrapped around him from Dick's shirt. I was quickly assessing all of my family, in an attempt to categorize their wounds from worst to least, so I know who is at the most risk. When Joker found us, he immediately targeted Alfred and he broke some of his ribs while I was immobilized. Dick and Damian seemed to be the least harmed, with a few cuts and bruises, and Dick stood with hate radiating off him as he glared at the clown, Damian was furtively watching Tim, while applying pressure to Tim's side.

The clown was walking back and forth in front of us, with a smug look on his face," I think we should play some games! So, one of you will go play a game of 'Tell the Truth' in another room with one of my friends. Which one of you want to go? I'll give you two minutes to decide!"

Dick immediately turned to me," Bruce, I'll go. Tim, Jason, and Alfred are in no shape to go, and you should stay with them. I'm the only option."

"No," I said, firmly," You cannot go, I won't allow it!"

He sighed, and gestured to my ripped clothes," You're no better than me at the moment. We have no weapons, no protective clothing and we can't do anything because of Tim and Jason's current state."

Jason must have heard his name, because he opened his bleary eyes to stare at us," Are you idiots really considering going along with that manic's plan?" He whispered hoarsely, while glaring.

My feet moved to walk over to him, but I was stopped by Joker's voice," Have you chosen a contestant yet? Send him up to me!"

Dick immediately started walking, his feet barely making a noise on the concrete floor," I'm going."

I made eye contact with my son, looking over his torn Nightwing costume before exhaling slowly," You better come back," I turned to Joker," I swear to God, you are going to regret this. When I-"

"No time for threats! Come on Nightwing, it's time for you to play a game." He interrupted me midsentence, and showed Dick the door with a smile."

Before he walked out of the room, Dick shot me one last look, a look of determination and bravery. Jesus, when did he grow up to so mature? I thought grimly before turning to Tim.

"Hey, Timmy, we need you awake. C'mon, it's me, Bruce." I gently shook his shoulder, while whispering softly.

He opened his eyes, and winced when he remembered where he was," Ughn, where did Dick go?"

"He went with Joker, instead of me. I should have gone…" Sinking to my knees I put my head in my hands, a feeling of hopelessness sinking in. There was a noise beside me and I turned to see Alfred shifting, still on his back, in his rumpled suit.

"Master Bruce? Where?" He trailed off, and looked into my worried face.

I looked at Damian and pointed to Tim before turning to Alfred," It's fine, are you okay? You've got some broken ribs, best not to move much."

Despite my warning he struggled to sit up, and leaned against the wall," I am aware how to handle broken ribs, I've fixed yours many times before." I smiled in relief that he had some of his attitude back.

"So, Bruce. How we gonna get out of this hell hole?" Jason asked, still a few feet away with a pained and sarcastic look on his young face.

I didn't know if there still was guns aimed at us, or men keeping an eye on our every move, but I turned to Damian," Keep an eye on Tim." I stood up, and carefully started trailing my hand along the wall, searching for the holes I saw previously. After finding a few I realized that there was two holes per wall, but I could hear no sign that they were being manned by anyone, so I cautiously looked into the holes and saw that the guns were props! I breathed a sigh of relief and walked back to Alfred, who had his eyes trained on Tim, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Damian. The guns are fake, they are only for show, and they definitely aren't being manned by someone. So, the only people who we have to be cautious of is Joker and his personal thugs, there is nobody watching us currently because they are all with… Dick." Damn, I had been so focused on getting out of here I totally forgot about Dick.

A scream suddenly broke the silence, and we all stiffened up at the sound of it. It was Dick…

Alfred sat up ramrod straight, without even wincing and glared at the door," Those bastards, Bruce when they come back in you better not let them get away with this or so help me I will personally-"

"Alfred, I understand. I'm not letting him get away with this, he can't just harm our family and walk away." I cut him off before he said something Damian and Tim didn't need to hear.

I paced back and forth for a while, thoughts racing through my head but was interrupted by a soft moan of pain from Jason. My head spun around to where he was, and I hurried over to where he lay in a small pool of spreading blood.

"My God, Jason, I didn't know it was this bad." I carefully pulled him into me, a tear falling down my face and landing on his torn and ripped Red Hood outfit.

"Bruce, what's the matter with him? Do I need to look him over?" Alfred asked, concern radiating from his voice as he looked over at me clutching Jason. He shakily got to his feet and started walking over to us, while clutching his ribs. I helped Jason lie on his back, whispering soothing words into his ear as Alfred slowly approached. He murmured that he was okay, and he tried to refuse when Alfred started assessing him, but I lightly held him down so that Alfred could look him over. We slowly took his shirt off, so we could see the extend of the damage done to his body, and Alfred's eyes widened in shock.

"Bruce, he's hurt pretty bad, I can see that one shoulder is visibly dislocated, the other one might be also, he probably has a concussion, there are multiple lacerations to his torso, deep gouges in his wrists, at least five broken ribs, a broken collar bone, and his chest has different types of bruises and wounds on it." His eyes trailed to the lower part of Jason's body," Both of his ankles appear to be broken, and one of his femurs are shattered. Bruce, how come you didn't notice this before?!" Alfred scowled at me, before returning his sight to Jason's mutilated body.

I ignored his remark and tried to get Jason talking, to make sure he his brain still functioned," Jason, please wake up, we need you awake right now. Come one Jay bird, please. Don't give up now…" My voice cracked on the last word, tears threatening to break lose as I held my son in my arms.

He cracked his eyes open," I'm still alive old man. No need to get s-sappy on m-me." His voice was racked with a coughing fit, causing his injured chest to rise and fall unevenly. Jason screwed his eyes shut, in an attempt to block out the pain that was echoing through his body.

"Father, Timothy became unconscious again, I tried to talk to him but he didn't respond. I know that you are most likely busy dealing with more pressing matters, but I felt the need to let you know." Damian said from a few feet away, his voice calm and controlled despite the worried look on his face.

I groaned and let my head fall against my chest, it seemed as though everything was going wrong. Tim was still shot, Jason was slipping in and out of consciousness, Dick was playing some sadistic game with Joker, Damian barely seemed to be holding it together, and Alfred was going to worry himself sick. Damian carefully put his small arms around Tim and picked him up, stumbling over to where we were, with Tim in his arms. When he got next to us, he slowly deposited him on the cold hard floor next to Jason, his brow furrowed together while he circled his arms around his knees and sat down.

Alfred raised his head and looked at me," There's not much I can do for him at the moment, we have no supplies and nothing to dull the pain. The best we can do is get the hell out of here." His weary body leaned up against the wall in despair, as he kept a protective hand on Jason's body. I sighed and rested my head on the wall next to Alfred, my tired eyes threatening to close.

"I guess all we can do now, is wait."


	10. Choices

Everyone had begun to relax, well as much as people being held captured can relax, when the door opened with a heavy bang. The clown entered, and gestured for the men behind him. There was a grunting sound, and then Dick was thrown to the floor, bruised and beaten.

"Dick!" Bruce called out and ran toward his son, concern written on his face. He picked Dick up and carefully dragged him away from Joker, rage burning in his eyes.

After laying his son down next to Alfred, Bruce turned to his captor," I swear to God, if you lay another hand on my family I will-"

"Tsk, tsk tsk. That anger is going to be your downfall."

Bruce lunged toward him, fist raised and lands a punch before Joker's goons pull back an angered Bruce, kicking and punching.

"Oh," Joker touches a hand to his bleeding lip," I'm wounded. You wounded me, Brucie." He says with a pouty face.

The fallen Batman growls in response and lunges again," You bastard."

"Anyways! I'm going to give you guys one hour and one hour only. After that time is up, I will come and collect another person to play some more games with me! Enjoy!" He walked out, cackling. His two lumbering men followed behind him, their heavy weapons hanging at their side, and slammed the metal door behind them.

As soon as the door shut, Bruce charged the door and pounded his fists on it.

"Bruce, throwing a tantrum will not help our situation. Now, get over here and act your age, please." Alfred snapped, leaning his back up against a wall next to Tim, Jason, Dick and Damian. The oldest boy was semi conscious, his eyelids fluttering as he groaned and held a hand to his head.

Bruce gave the door a final kick and stormed over to Dick's side," Hey Dickie, how ya feeling?" He said with a soft, concerned smile.

"Just peachy. You?" Dick said sarcastically as Bruce sat down next to him. His face was a mixture of black and blue bruises, but he still managed a cocky smile. His father nodded, and checked on each of his sons in turn, talking to all.

"So, what happened in there?" Bruce said, after talking to Jason in hushed tones. He put an arm protectively around Dick as he sat down for a final time.

His son sighed, the memory still painful in his mind," Well, he did call the "game" Tell the Truth, so you can probably guess what that entails. He uh, asked me a bunch of questions about our personal lives. He knows our names, but not much more. So, I didn't answer any of the questions, and instead I responded with my charm," He gave a small smile," But, most people don't find it as appealing as you guys do. He didn't do much, I expected a lot worse, and it was mostly beatings with a bat or hammer. The worst it got was pulling out three nails, and I'm pretty sure he broke my hand." Dick raised a mangled hand, with his good one, wincing in pain.

Alfred, always the doctor, turned to Dick and carefully took his hand and looked it over," There is defiantly four fingers broken, I'm not sure on the thumb, and those nails were removed terribly, but that's all I can diagnose without my equipment." He sighed," We need to get out of here…"

"I know," Bruce said while glancing at Tim and Jason's sleeping forms," Jason and Tim need medical attention as soon as possible. But, we don't have much choice at the moment. We're outgunned, out planned, outnumbered and out manned. There seems no obvious ways out besides the door, and it's not like we have any weapons." He sighed, a feeling of hopelessness settling over him.

Damian turned to his father, a mischievous look on his face," That may not be so, Father."

"What do you mean, Damian? Bruce said, raising an eyebrow curiously at his son's remark.

The boy in the torn Robin costume smiled a small smile and slowly pointed toward a hole in the wall," You remember the "guns" that are in the wall? While everyone else was distracted, I managed to take one of the replica guns apart and I extracted a small piece of metal. We could use this to pick the locks!" His face was split by a proud smile, as he showed his father what he discovered.

"Good job, Dami. We'll try it later." Bruce turned back to Jason, who had started tossing and turning, murmuring in pain. Damian scoffed when his father brushed him off, and turned his back.

Alfred, who was keeping a watchful eye on Tim's unconscious form, whispered to the man next to him," Bruce, Timothy and Jason need help now."

"I know, I know. I think Jason's waking up now, so that's a good sign." Bruce said, and brushed the sweaty hair out of his son's face," Hey Jason, you awake?"

Jason groaned, shifting his weight slightly," Not r-really, I feel like dog crap." He took a rattling breath, his body shivering. Bruce took in the sight of him, wincing whenever Jason made a pained noise, his son's clothes hanging off of his thin frame, his face contorted into a grimace.

Before Bruce could say something in return, he was interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open. Joker strode in, the smile on his face accented by the red smear of scars around his mouth.

"Hello, boys! I'm here to strike a little deal." His voice turned menacing, as he made eye contact with Bruce, who had frantically stood up when Joker entered.

Alfred got to his feet, and bravely stood next to Bruce," We don't want any of your so called help." He said his British accent thickening with every word he venomously said.

"But, what if I said it could save your little boy's lives?" Joker mocked, his voice taunting as he motioned for his helpers.

Bruce looked from Alfred to Jason to Damian then back to Alfred, confusion prominent on his face. Damian came and over to his father and spoke in a hushed voice," Hear him out, Father. If it can help Drake and Todd, then it might be worth it."

"What are your terms?" Bruce growled, his Batman voice coming into play as he glared daggers at the man keeping them prisoner.

Joker cackled, glee radiating from his body," I want ten minutes alone with Red Hood, or as you guys call him, Jason. And I want him to come peacefully. Then I want your ol' Butler to play a game with me." He smiled deviously," Then, I will give you some medical supplies so you can help your little boys. Do we have a deal?"

The youngest boy defiantly said to his father," You can't let him do that!"

"I'm willing to do whatever I need to do for Jason and Tim." Alfred said, a determined gleam in his old eyes," But, ten minutes alone with him, willingly? Can Jason handle that?"

"I can handle anything." Jason butted in, every word causing a tremor of pain to rip through him.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock! Come on boys, time's a wasting!" Joker laughed, enjoying the turmoil the family was in.

Alfred stepped forward with a firm nod," Yes. We agree to your terms." Bruce opened his mouth to stop him, but was interrupted by Joker.

"Goodie! Now, who will go first?" He smiled, bouncing in anticipation.

"I will."


	11. Scarred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most recent chapter I've written.

"I will."

Alfred took a step forward, a steely look of determination in his old eyes. Despite his suit being torn and wrinkled, and a slight limp in his step, the elderly man looked as menacing as ever.

"Ooo!" Joker's eyes gleamed as he bounced in place, his leather shoe impatiently tapping an uneven rhythm on the stone floor. His green hair was askew and as always it clashed with is purple clothes, but Bruce could only see the clown's eyes. He watched them dart around in their sockets, never focusing on a single thing for more than a few seconds. Those eyes, those shrewd, cold eyes.

The original Boy Wonder suddenly stood and reached an arm out to Alfred," You can't go." A single tear streaked down his face as his outstretched arm fell to his trembling side.

Bruce put his larger hand on his son's shoulder," Dick," He whispered with a low voice," It's his choice. I don't want him to go either, God, I don't want him to go, but with Timmy and Jason out of it right now we don't have many options." Dick's eyes flicked to his little brothers' unconscious bodies and he sighed, stepping backwards from Alfred.

"Now!" Their heads swiveled to the shouting madman," Butler-dearest is going to follow me and my boys for a few games." The once playful voice turned sinister as the Joker opened the door behind him and gestured for Alfred to walk through it.

With one final glance back, the old man said," Bruce, I'll be back." Then he was gone, leaving Bruce and his remaining family in the room by themselves.

A thousand emotions flickered across Bruce's face as he stared holes into the now locked door. His hands were clenched at his side and he ran to the door, a scream of rage tearing itself from his throat. Over and over again his foot slammed into metal door that his old friend had exited from.

Dick cautiously approached his father, and placed his hand on Bruce's shaking shoulder," We need to focus, come on, Bruce." The calm sound of his voice causes the older man to stop shaking and swiftly turn around.

"You're right… Damian!" Bruce turned to his son, who had been sitting in the corner watching the whole scene play out. Robin's face was impassive and his eyes were nearly closed, but he jerked his head up when his father called out to him.

His eyes looked from Bruce to his brother, who was sprawled out on the floor next to him," Father?" Damian questioned, while maintaining eye contact with his injured brother, Timothy.

"How's Tim?" Taking a few steps forward, Bruce approached his sons. He walked with a small limp due to his sprained ankle, but otherwise Bruce was relatively unharmed compared to his other family members. The suit he was wearing was rumpled and dirty, and his hair was tangled in his face, but he still managed to hold himself confidently with each stride he took.

Damian sighed and looked up into his father's face," Besides the fact he is bleeding out and most likely has a fever, it's good that he's unconscious; he would be in a lot of pain." The boy paused and his voice cracked, revealing his young age," Father… I'm scared for Timothy and Todd."

"Dami," Bruce sat down next to his son's and closed his eyes," Everything's going to be okay. We'll get out of here and everyone is going to be fine, don't worry."

The oldest boy was still standing near the door, but when his father sat down he followed suit. Dick's body was littered with black and blue bruises but he still leaned himself up against the metal wall, and spoke with a forcefully cheerful voice," Yeah, we got everything under control. Before you know it, we'll be back home and watching TV."

If we even get home, Dick thought, his insides churning at the thought.

Silence pressed down as the family stopped talking and starting living in their own thoughts. Bruce's brow was furrowed and his face was tight with apprehension as his eyes stared straight ahead, burning holes into the wall. The younger man to his right was bouncing his knee up and down as his whole body buzzed with nervous energy.

A soft noise interrupted their thoughts causing Bruce and Dick to turn their heads and look where it was coming from.

"Bruce?" Dick asked with a small smile forming on his face.

The older man looked to his left and saw what was making that noise, chuckling quietly in surprise. Damian's head was leaning on his shoulder and the noise was the whispered snoring coming from his lips. The boy's skin was paler than normal and his eyes had sunken circles underneath them, revealing how tired and worried he was.

"Poor boy, he must be really tired." Mused Bruce before running a hand through his hair with a weary sigh.

"You know," Dick said in a small voice," He really does care about us, doesn't he? He's obviously very concerned for Timmy and Jason, so he can't be a total brat." Half of what he said was a joke, but the tone in his voice said otherwise.

Bruce winced slightly at the blunt tone of voice his son used to describe Damian," He doesn't mean to come across like that; it's just how he was raised. He can't help it."

The raised tone of their voices drew Timothy from unconsciousness, and a soft moan escaped his lips. His Red Robin suit was torn and dirty, especially around his abdomen where the gunshot wound was. A small pool of his own crimson blood was forming around his small body.

"Tim?"

"Timmy?!"

Shouted both men when they heard the young boy's quiet noise. Their eyes flew to Tim's body and Bruce anxiously placed a hand on his feverish forehead.

"…B-Bruce?" whispered Tim, his voice raspy and pained. His eyelids were flickering and the pool of blood was gradually getting bigger, while his face was pale as chalk. Dick scooted closer to his younger brother and placed his head in Dick's lap, and softly stroked his hair in a calming manner. The older boy's face was a mask of concern and emotional pain as he watched his younger brother suffer.

His father immediately leaned forward," Shhhh… Timmy it's okay… We're here." The worry was evident in his voice as he spoke, his face was tight and his eyebrows were drawn together.

"Timmy? Oh, God…" Dick's voice cracked as he spoke to his younger brother, his hands continued running over Tim's sweat soaked forehead in an attempt to soothe him.

"It-it," the boy stuttered before a cough cut him off. His body tensed up when the cough scratched from his throat, causing him even more pain.

Bruce gripped Tim's hand tightly while the boy struggled to breathe," Don't speak, save your energy." The older man's voice was laced with stress as he spoke, and his free hand shook rapidly next to his side. All of his fatherly instincts were screaming at him to do say something, to do something for his son, but he couldn't do anything to help. He would be angry if he wasn't spending the energy on Tim; this whole mess is Joker's fault. The thought of that monster filled Bruce with rage, but he had to focus on his family.

"Bruce," Dick whispered to the man next to him," What are we supposed to do? I can't just sit around here and let them...let them…" He trailed off because he couldn't bring himself to speak the unspeakable.

With a sigh, he responded," I know, but at the moment we have no choice. Can you check on Jason for me?"

"Sure." The young man slid Tim's head off of his lap and gently placed it on the floor, before turning to his other brother. The one who hadn't woken up. The one who had been through the worst. The one they weren't talking about, for fear they wouldn't be able to.

While his son looked over Jason, Bruce leaned close to Tim," It's going to be okay, Timmy. Please, stay strong…" A hot tear ran down his face and dripped onto the young boy, startling him.

"Bruce… don't cry… I'll be… fine." Each word was followed up with a rattling breath that caused a shiver to run down Bruce's spine. Hearing his son like this was tearing him apart, and he hadn't even heard Jason speak.

God, we are in trouble.

Shaking his head to clear away that thought, Bruce looked over Tim's body. He had been shot in his abdomen, but it was a clean shot and had gone right through his small body, so that's good. But, the piece of Dick's shirt wasn't blocking much of the blood anymore and it was soaked with dark red colour.

Dick's voice drew him away from his assessment," Bruce, he's not waking up. I don't know whether that's good or bad…" The usually confident voice of Nightwing was reduced to a small, scared murmur.

"It's not good that he's still unconscious, but it is kind of helpful considering he would be in so much pain if he was awake." Bruce said his voice heavy with sorrow.

There was a sudden noise that sounded like a human scream, twisted with pain. Bruce and Dick immediately swiveled their heads to the door where the noise had come from. A feeling of dread settled in Bruce's stomach like a rock, and his eyes widened as his head fell against his own chest.

"Alfred!" Dick cried when he heard the shout of pain, and ran toward the door on unsteady legs. He shouted and pounded on the heavy iron door, but his attempts proved futile as nothing happened.

Bruce was still in a state of utter shock, his face pale and his breathing shaky. The young man stopped hitting the door, and his shouts of rage were silenced as he turned around to face his father.

"Bruce that was Alfie…"

When the Bruce didn't respond, Dick rushed to his side," Bruce, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, lying straight through his teeth. His heart was pounding with such ferocity that Bruce thought it was going to tear a hole in his chest, he hadn't felt this feeling since… since…

Since his parents died.

Gritting his teeth down, Bruce fought to control the white hot rage that threatened to break free. His fists clenched and unclenched as he stared down at the floor, not letting his son meet his tear filled eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." The angered man said, while his eldest son sat down next to him.

Dick looked infuriated also but he put a hand on Bruce's shoulder, and spoke calmly," I swear, we'll make sure he never hurts any of us ever again." The sincerity in his young voice made Bruce's heart twist with guilt, Dick shouldn't be the one comforting him, it should be the other way around. Despite that notion, Bruce couldn't force anymore words out of his mouth and sat stock still.

Before either of the family members could say anything further on the matter the door flew open with a loud clanging noise. Joker stood behind it with one foot still raised in the air, showing that he kicked the door open. Behind him, per usual, were three large men carrying batons. The sight of the clown sent Bruce and Dick to their feet in a flash with their eyes glowing with heated anger; the older man went to speak but was cut off by their captor.

"Oh, look at this little welcoming party I got! No need for a standing ovation, boys. I'm humbled by all my fans support; it means the world to me. Ooo! I know what means the world to you!" Joker crowed, waving his hands to accent his loud words.

Bruce noticed with a lurch that Joker's hands were wearing gloves that were dripping blood, and immediately knew what was being implied," You bastard. If you've hurt him, I'll kill you!" He lunged forward with a fist raised menacingly and it made contact with its target. The anger that Bruce was experiencing was sharpening his instincts this time, rather than clouding them. It allowed him to see the batons that arched toward his body before they hit him and he twisted to the side to avoid being hit. He drove his closed hand up and into the Joker's white chin, causing his head to snap back and for him to stumble backwards.

The clown lost his composure for a millisecond but his thugs didn't. As soon as Bruce's fist made contact with their boss's face, they reacted with force. One of the men immediately swung his baton down and this time it landed home, and home was Bruce's body. The heavy weapon caused the man to fall to stumble to the ground right in front of Joker, cradling his arm in pain.

"Consider this a warning," Joker bent down to speak directly to Bruce's face," Next time I won't be so merciful. Luckily, I'm not finished with your little butler so I will be leaving you all to angst in silence." As a parting gift, he spit a glob of blood on the ground near the fallen man's face.

With a single gesture to his men, Joker and his thugs left the room with a slam of the door, leaving Bruce lying on the ground.

"Bruce!" Dick rushed over to his father and helped him to his feet. The young boy's face was a confused mixture of concern and anger; it appeared that his face couldn't decide which emotion to portray.

Bruce gripped his shoulder and stood up with Dick's help," He is going to pay." Was his only response, as he limped back to where his other sons laid. Some injured, some sleeping, but all were scarred.

All were scarred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently 3,000 words into writing chapter 12 but I have no idea when I'll get it finished.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, the first few chapters are pretty bad. Considering I wrote them over two years ago.


End file.
